The 'Perfect' Gift
by K.Crystalheart
Summary: Arthur is enjoying a peaceful afternoon when Alfred decides to drop by. And what's this? A present? Hmm... I guess Alfred's not as annoying as he usually seems! Bad summary, I know. Oneshot, England and America friendship story.


**(A/N) Okay, I had way too much fun writing this. It's short, -and a bit rushed- but it's pretty random. I got bored of writing this other story, and took a break, and this is what came out. **

**England= Arthur**

**America= Alfred**

**Canada= Matt/Matthew**

**Just in case you didn't know ^ ^**

* * *

><p>There was nothing more relaxing than a cup of tea and scones in the afternoon. Arthur sat in an armchair, reading an intriguing novel he had purchased yesterday. It was a nice day and the warmer weather was beginning to come back. It was a truly a splendid afternoon in the English countryside, and it had been a fairly relaxing day with no major interruptions. Arthur truly enjoyed having a day to himself with nothing important to attend to. It honestly was a day that could not go badly.<p>

_KNOCK KNOCK_

The Englishman raised his head from his book and sighed. He stood corrected, it seemed. Whoever was at the front door was impatient, and continued to knock repeatedly. He put the book down and stood from his chair, wondering who was so desperate to seek his attention. No matter how much he thought, he couldn't figure out who it could be at the door. He grabbed the doorknob, cleared his throat and opened the door. "Good Afternoon." He called out, but stopped when he saw who it was.

"Hey! Sup dude?" a rather loud –and obnoxious- voice called out. There stood Alfred, a goofy grin on his face. Arthur rolled his eyes and sighed. "Oh. It's you." Arthur closed the door behind him and walked out the porch, crossing his arms in disappointment. Alfred began to laugh, the smile on his face growing wider. "Aw come on, Artie! You look sad to see me!" he gave the country a slap to the back, which sent the poor Englishman flying forward. "Alfred, would you please refrain from calling me 'Artie'. It's demeaning!"He ordered the younger country for the umpteenth time. "Now if you don't' mind," Arthur began. "would you please tell me why you're here?"

Alfred smiled again and shrugged. "Boss wanted me to go talk with China 'bout something, and I was going back to chill with Matt, but I decided to drop by and um… give ya this!" the country pulled out a small white package, with a red bow on top. He looked down at the package with a smile, and suddenly shoved it into England's hands with a swift movement.

"What's this?" Arthur asked, obviously surprised. He looked at Alfred, who simply smirked, his arms crossed across his chest. "It's a gift. Y'know, 'cause cool heroes like me give 'em out all time!" Alfred gave Arthur a smug grin, before beginning to laugh. Arthur didn't know what to say. He stared the present blankly, and then slowly looked up to America, then back to the gift.

"I…. I don't know what to say…" he began, grateful for the sudden gift.

"Don't worry dude! You don't need to say anything! I really got to jet, so…. See ya!" he turned around, walking away and waving back to the other country.

England smiled softly, and pulled off the bow gently. "Maybe that twit isn't completely bad…" he opened the box, curious to see what was inside, when suddenly…

_BAM!_

A boxing glove flew straight out, slamming straight into his chin, and sending him tripping backwards. As he landed on the floor with a small thump, a loud, hardly held back laughter rang through his ears. After his head stopped spinning, Arthur could see Alfred holding his stomach, laughing as hard as he could. "Oh dude! That was waaay funnier than I thought it would be… I wish I'd caught it on tape!" he gasped out between laughs.

Arthur stood up, –shakily at first- and glared at the man before chasing after him.

"ALFRED! YOU BLOODY LITTLE NINNYHAMMER!"

Alfred noticed the fuming country and quickly turned tail and ran. Although running, America continued to laugh, the grin on his face as big as possible. "Ha! That's for my birthday, ya old prick!"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Yes, the word ninnyhammer exists. It means a foolish person. It's basically an insult. Google it. **

**I tried to keep them in character, if they're not, I'm sorry. It's my first time using either England or America. **

**Okay, if you don't know what happened during America's birthday, basically, England decided to give America the gift America just gave back. Revenge!**

**Thanks for reading, and reviews are always appreciated. ^ ^**


End file.
